


The Season of Goodwill 8

by Katef



Series: The Season of Goodwill [8]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M, Seasonal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katef/pseuds/Katef
Summary: Jim and Blair enjoy a quiet night in.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Series: The Season of Goodwill [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572307
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Drabble Day - due 15 Dec - chimney or fire prompt





	The Season of Goodwill 8

**Author's Note:**

> Part 8 of 'The Season of Goodwill'.

Part 8: Prompt - **Chimney or fire. **  


With still a little over a week to go before Christmas, Jim and Blair were enjoying a quiet night in, cuddled up on the sofa in front of the fire, and idly watching a Jags replay on TV. The early snow had gone, to be replaced by slightly milder but still cold and wet weather, and Blair was once again bemoaning his dislike of such miserable conditions. Having said that, though, it was an excellent excuse to snuggle up to his bigger lover, especially in bed, because Jim was invariably toasty warm and happy to share body heat. 

“Do you think we’ll get another snowfall over Christmas, Jim? Or perhaps even a hard frost? Everywhere always looks so much nicer covered in white. As long as it’s not too much, that is!” 

Jim looked thoughtful as he hugged Blair closer. “Don’t know yet, babe, but I think it’s possible. Not a blizzard or white-out conditions or anything dramatic, but maybe just enough to cover?” 

Blair grinned up at him, fond admiration in his eyes. “If you say so, man, then I trust your instincts far more than the TV weather forecasters. But whatever the weather outside, this is nice, man. Just the two of us, kicking back in front of the fire.” 

For a moment, Jim’s eyes took on a faraway look, but then he shook himself out of his brief introspection and grinned ruefully down into Blair’s quizzical gaze. “It’s OK, babe,” he explained. “For a moment I was remembering sitting in front of the fire as a little kid – before Mom left us, that was. We always had this big, roaring fire at Christmas, and Stevie and I always worried that Santa would get scorched when he came down the chimney! But he never did. 

“And after Mom left, he never came again anyway,” he ended a little mournfully. 

Blair turned to face him and hugged him hard, his tacit sympathy and understanding immediately dispelling the small sadness, and Jim hugged him back for all he was worth. 

This was all he needed. All he would ever need, and all thoughts of his dysfunctional childhood were instantly banished by the unconditional love of the man in his arms.  



End file.
